Wall calendars are designed to hang on the wall by means of a hole in the top center of the calendar and a nail or hook which the user installs on the wall. Wall calendars also usually include pictures, which appeal to the user. The pictures are usually on the top half of the calendar with the calendar dates printed on the bottom half. Sometimes the calendar dates are printed on both the top and bottom half of the calendar. These calendars are often printed on thin paper with a hole in the top center of the calendar. The paper used is not heavy enough to stay upright against the wall with only the center hole hung on a nail or hook, which allows the top corners of the pages to droop or curl inward and downward towards the center of the calendar, thus obstructing the contents of the page and causing an unaesthetic look.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a stand, which can also be used to free stand pictures, framed pictures, papers or any other object that can fit onto it.